vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kashpatria
Kashpatria (officially Сайжи ес нимспяри тограни жигярт Кашпатир (Sayzhi yes nimspyari tograni zhigyart Kashpatir), The free and independent elective kingdom of Kashpatria) is an independent kingdom which was until April 1 217 a part of Jilnovia. It is home to the Kashpatrians, the indigenous people of the region, with their own language and culture. Kashpatrian, an Ethwynic language, is by tradition written with Cyrillic script, of which the Kashpatrians are very proud. Jilnovian authorities have generally used Jilnovian orthography when transcribing Kashpatrian names, and also used Jilnovian versions of place-names. After Kashpatria's independence the Kashpatrian names will be promoted, locally as well as internationally. Geography The kingdom can be divided into two major regions, geographically and demographically. To the south, Zashkyatir, or 'Southland', is the more densely populated and more hilly part of the country, fringed to west, east and southeast by highland areas, most notably the Craggy Hills (locally known as Fyarmozhe Krochi, or the ’Grassy Hills’) to the west. South of the Craggy Hills is the great lake, which the Kashpatrians call Бяжи Муж (Byazhi Muzh), or ’The Little Ocean’, and into which two of the country’s largest rivers, Zavayn and Tuvayn, empty. Several of the larger cities in the kingdom sit on the east coast of this lake. The land between the rivers is called Yaniklav. In contrast, the northern part, Tushkyatir, or ’Northland’, is a great plain, the Mozhart, ’The Great Strath’, basically the wide basin of the river Kashmyar, which, before it reaches the city Nuvatskadash, meanders its way steadily soutwards over this flatland from its source in the high plain of Maygan north of Cheli. This northern part of the country is more or less an about 200 kms wide northward ’corridor’ with perfectly straight borders to the east and west, with the river Kashmyar at its centre. The population is mainly concentrated along the river where the soil is very fertile. These areas are for the most part surrounded by wide grass plains, rather flat closer to the river, gradually changing into somewhat higher rolling grasslands closer to the borders. Independence The fruitful negotiations for independence from Jilnovia have been in the works for a good while, and on April 1 317 Kashpatria was declared fully independent. Government Kashpatria in an elective kingdom, where the king is chosen by the Shonat (Senate) from one of the noble families for a period of 5 years at a time. There is no limit to the number of times a king can be reelected and more than once a king has reigned until his death. The king is free to choose his royal name. The current king is His Royal Majesty Podzhik IV. Also under Jilnovian rule there has been a tradition of electing kings, although this position of power has been merely symbolic. That has changed with the declaration of independence of the kingdom on April 1 in 317. There are two houses of Parliament, the Tsar Pobula (House of the People), elected by the people, and the Shonat (Senate) elected by the Tsar Pobula. On a local level each provinces (kuzh) has a governing council (konzhal kuzha) that is elected by the people of that province.